


baby loves when daddy gets high; l.s [italian translation]

by keeahra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BabyHarry, California, Daddykink, Fanfiction, M/M, Smut, Sugardaddy, Toplouis, YoungerHarry, americanharry, bottomHarry, coneyisland, daddylouis, frenchlouis, harrydelrey, larrystylinson, olderlouis
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeahra/pseuds/keeahra
Summary: AU ambientata a Los Angeles, dove Harry canta nei pub e si diverte con uomini che hanno il doppio della sua età; giovane artista francese, Louis potrà o non potrà finire per essere il sugar daddy che Harry ha sempre cercato.[oppure: Louis è un milionario con una lieve affinità per i narcotici ed Harry vuole solo essere la regina di Coney Island.]"daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business.""treat baby like a princess, fuck him like a whore."





	1. ♡ prologo + avvertenze ♡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby loves when daddy gets high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425094) by [octobertwo (cheshirebottom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebottom/pseuds/octobertwo). 



_AU ambientata a Los Angeles, dove Harry canta nei pub e si diverte con uomini che hanno il doppio della sua età; giovane artista francese, Louis potrà o non potrà finire per essere il sugar daddy che Harry ha sempre cercato._

_[oppure: Louis è un milionario con una lieve affinità per i narcotici ed Harry vuole solo essere la regina di Coney Island.]_

_🌺_

**Questa storia include:**  
**— daddy kink**  
**— american!harry**  
**— french!louis**  
**— occasionale uso di droghe**

**Inoltre, questa storia trae ispirazione dalle magnifiche canzoni di Lana del Rey. Lei è una regina.**

**© 2015 Lou** **Grant**

 _**tumblr: cheshirebttm.tumblr.com** _  
**_a_ ** **_o3: @cheshirebottom_ **


	2. ♡ un: harry del rey ♡

**_::baby loves when daddy gets high::_ **

**Chapitre Un:**  Harry Del Rey ♡♡  

_Je sais que je suis un gâchis avec mes cheveux longs et mon sun tan, robe courte, pieds nus_   
_Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'ils disent de moi, ce qu'ils disent de moi parce que je sais que c'est_ _L.O.V.E._   
_Vous me rendez heureux, vous me rendez heureux et je n'écoute jamais à personne_

♡♡♡♡

Louis guarda attraverso la sua finestra mentre stringe il pennello. Scruta i massicci giardini pittoreschi con una magnifica piscina al loro interno, dipinta di una sfumatura di ceruleo immerso nell'erba appena tagliata, ed alza la sua tavolozza.

 

 

Respira attraverso il suo naso, lasciando che la vista mozzafiato si radichi nelle fessure della sua mente, e poi dipinge.

Dipingere è qualcosa in cui può facilmente perdersi. Ha imparato a padroneggiare talmente tanto questo suo dono, che sembra quasi che ogni volta metta il pilota automatico.

Dopo trenta minuti passati a lasciare che i suoi pennelli trasmettano i pensieri che non potrebbe mai articolare in parole, Louis indietreggia un po' per guardare il capolavoro che sta facendo e sospira.  _Non è abbastanza_ , gli dice minacciosamente la voce nella sua testa,  _deve fare di meglio_.

Appoggia il pennello e la tavolozza, poi si asciuga il sudore che sente scorrere lentamente verso la tempia e si gira, prendendo il bicchiere di succo che Valeria ha lasciato sul comodino accanto al suo letto. Louis ne beve un sorso, gli occhi socchiusi a causa del sole, lo sguardo fisso sulla casa accanto alla sua.

 

 

 _Del Rey_ , pensa. Lui lo vede, proprio là, mentre esce dalla sua elegante auto d'epoca, portando la sua chitarra in spalla.

Vestito con una camicia trasparente floreale, skinny jeans scuri —sembrano più stretti del normale, osserva— e quello che apparentemente sembra il suo marchio: due stivali oro opachi. I suoi ricci sembrano essere diventati più lunghi, la bandana che li tiene a freno ed una pallida pelle rosata che  fino allo scorso mese era rossa a causa della troppa abbronzatura. Louis poggia il suo drink, gli occhi non abbandonano mai la vista, la mente momentaneamente annebbiata dal fatto che il suo vicino abbia probabilmente sviluppato un paio di...

" _Ses fesses_  (Quel culo)" mormora Louis a sé stesso, le palpebre si fanno più pesanti senza il suo consenso. I suoi occhi non riescono ad abbandonare le sue... Oh, Dio.

E poi sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, gesto che lo trascina fuori dallo stato di trance in cui era stato avvolto.  _Non è da me_ , pensa,  sorpreso dal suo atteggiamento. Si allontana dalla finestra, con le guance che si scaldano rapidamente quando scorge uno sguardo ammicante che si lega al suo: il suo vicino ha un sorriso compiaciuto a contornargli il volto, avendolo praticamente colto in fragrante.  _A guardargli il culo_. Il cuore di Louis si arrampica fino alla gola per la mortificazione.

Fanculo. Merda, merda, merda. Louis è fottuto. Tutta la sottigliezza — tutti i tentativi di apparire misterioso e agire come se fosse disinteressato — sono stati inutili; sa che Del Rey lo ha sorpreso a sbavare sul suo corpo e non potrebbe essere più imbarazzato.

Sono passati diversi mesi da quando Louis si è trasferito in questa parte della città, e durante i primi giorni deve ammettere di essere stato veloce a prendere atto dell'esistenza del suo bel, magnifico— no, non magnifico. Lui è più di questo, davvero, i suoi lineamenti racchiudono l'esatta definizione di bello, o etereo. Lui è così... Fottutamente attraente, e Louis vuole solamente dipingere le eleganti curve del suo corpo per ore, le curve del suo— vicino di casa.

 

 

E lo guardava sempre da lontano mentre usciva per fare cose banali come buttare la spazzatura o prendere il giornale; ma questa è la prima volta che Louis viene completamente catturato dalla sua presenza. Con pieno contatto con i suoi occhi, per giunta. Louis schernisce sé stesso a bassa voce, il suo battito cardiaco continua a pompare a ritmi irregolari, come se fosse ancora un adolescente, un ragazzino che ha appena parlato con la sua cotta per la prima volta.

Ma non può farci niente, il contatto visivo era così intenso; sembrava che Del Rey stesse implorando di essere sedotto e di essere ammirato più a lungo, fino a quando non è affogato nei suoi occhi ed ha perso l'abilità di ragionare. Sembrava che nell'arco di quattro secondi, Del Rey fosse in grado di fottere la testa a Louis con qualcosa di così semplice come il movimento delle sue labbra color ciliegia che si aprivano in un ghigno.

_Di più, Louis. Di Più._

Louis deglutisce forte, poi si guarda intorno nella sua stanza in preda al panico. Prende in considerazione l'idea di chiamare la sua cameriera per distrarlo, ma cambia rapidamente idea, finendo per concentrarsi su un respiro profondo, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso la finestra, sperando di dare un'altra occhiata a Del Rey.

Ma ora, tutto ciò che vede, è la strada deserta che lo collega alla casa del suo vicino.

Louis non sa se sospirare per il sollievo o per l'incredulità.

 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

 

 

Più tardi nel pomeriggio, Louis decide di fare un ultimo sforzo per trovare l'ispirazione e va nella sua stanza, spalancando un cassetto. Prende in mano la pipa, il fazzoletto pieno di kush e il suo accendino Zippo, emettendo un piccolo suono di sollievo. Forse può trovare una musa in questo modo.

Invece si addormenta.

 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

 

La luce del sole filtra attraverso la  finestra della sua stanza, aperta precedentemente dalla sua cameriera per lasciare entrare aria fresca, e Louis è decisamente irritato.

L'estate è ufficialmente iniziata in California e non può fare a meno di chiedersi se in tutta la sua vita abbia mai visto così tanta luce del sole. Fidatevi, Louis sapeva che la California sarebbe stata così. Quando era ancora nella sua squallida Parigi sotto custodia dei suoi genitori adottivi, passava ore ed ore a guardare film in cui il cielo di questo stato non diveniva triste mai una volta, nemmeno per sbaglio.

Ma nonostante Louis si aspettasse queste temperature, ha tutto il diritto di lamentarsi, okay?

Sbuffa amaramente al pensiero di Parigi. Anche se Parigi è ormai passato, si rifiuta di soffermarsi sulla città e sui ricordi che custodisce di essa. Louis ha sempre avuto impresso nella sua mente il motto "vivi il momento" e nessuno può cambiarlo.

Si guarda allo specchio e sospira: si sta di nuovo perdendo nei suoi pensieri.

_Datti una svegliata, Tomlinson._

 

 

Muove le gambe oltre il bordo del suo enorme letto, appoggia i piedi per terra e si dirige fuori, scendendo le scale con il suo telefono stretto nella mano.

"Valeria?" Lui chiama.

Non è passato nemmeno un minuto e Valeria appare di fronte a lui. " _Oui, monsieur?_  (Sì, signore?)"

" _Apportes-moi ma serviette et ma crème solaire, je veux_ _m'effondrer_ _sur la chaise longue jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il fait chaud dans ce putain d'état._  (Prendi il mio asciugamano e la crema solare, voglio stare in piscina fino al calar della notte, fa troppo caldo in questo dannato stato)", le dice Louis con tono sbrigativo, mescolato alla sua voce graffiata e distintiva. Valeria annuisce due volte e poi se ne va. Louis si dirige a gran passi verso il giardino, dove si trova la sua piscina, e si siede su una delle sedie a sdraio aspettando la sua cameriera con la crema solare.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Qualche istante dopo, Louis è finalmente sdraiato sulla pancia, con addosso solo il suo costume da bagno nero, la schiena completamente nuda, tutti i suoi tatuaggi in bella vista. Ha gli occhi chiusi, la crema solare applicata sulla pelle, e sì —Louis pensa davvero di dormire qui finché il sole non si nasconde da lui e dalla California. Sì, buon piano. Buonissimo—

Ma poi i suoi piani vengono rovinati dal campanello che squilla dalla zona giorno. Louis si gratta il naso ed urla, " _Valérie, dites à peu importe qui cette personne est que je suis—_ (Valeria, dì a chiunque sia questa persona che io sono—),"

Ma si interrompe bruscamente quando sente la sua cameriera dire a sua volta: " _C'est le voisin, monsieur, il veut vous parler, il dit qu'il joue de la guitare et serait heureux de se joindre à vous pour jouer._  (C'è il vicino, signore, vuole parlarti, dice che suona la chitarra e sarebbe felice se potesse restare per un po')"

E cosa? Un vicino che suona la chitarra? Louis si alza immediatamente dalla sua posizione rilassata e immediatamente afferra le prime ciabatte che trova (destino vuole che siano di Valeria, rosa shocking) e corre dentro la casa, la maglietta e l'asciugamano ancora a bordo piscina, completamente dimenticati.

" _Venez-vous de dire quelque chose au sujet d'une guitare?_  (Hai appena detto qualcosa a proposito di una chitarra?)" Sono le prime parole che escono dalla bocca di Louis mentre i suoi occhi guardano attentamente il ragazzo alla porta.

" _Ooh_ , francese, mi piace", il ragazzo con i ricci e le labbra rosse e piene sussurra in una voce bassa e sciropposa.  _E Dio_ , sembra ancora più bello da vicino. E molto più giovane, osserva. Louis deve star ancora sognando perché... Perché sicuramente non sta succedendo davvero.

Valeria si trova accanto a loro due, con Louis che riesce solamente a pensare che "Del Rey" è lì, sulla soglia della sua porta, con le braccia colorate da inchiostro nero (quindi ha dei tatuaggi, Louis si è sempre chiesto se se li fosse immaginati) che sorreggono la fodera di una chitarra. E poi c'era il liscio nel suo costume da bagno, leggermente a disagio nella sua villa elegante. Molto elegante, Louis si schernisce mentalmente, ma naturalmente,  _questa è Beverly Hills!_

 

 

Schiarendosi la gola, Louis si sente improvvisamente piuttosto esposto, senza maglietta e ai i piedi ancora bagnati ciabatte poco virili. Valeria si ritira e fa un cenno a Louis, rompendo il silenzio che segue una volta che il blu si è intrecciato con il verde. Louis le è grato per questo. " _Est-ce que je peux vous apporter à tout deux quelque chose, monsieur? Un verre de jus de fruits et des gâteaux? Dois-je le laisser entrer?_  (C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi due, signore? Un bicchiere di succo e dei biscotti? Devo lasciarlo entrare?)"

Essendo ancora perso nella sua dimensione di gambe lunghe, curve e ricci color cioccolato, Louis annuisce con sguardo perso, e Valeria scompare subito in cucina.

"Qualcósa... Che posso fare per te?" Louis prova allora, ingoiando della saliva che si è seccata nella sua lingua, rivolgendosi a Del Rey e alla sua visita inaspettata. "Perdonami, signore." Scuote la testa. "Non sono molto bravo in  _Anglais_..."

È vero, Louis fa schifo a parlare inglese, che sia americano o britannico. Ed in quel momento si sente un idiota, parlando con la persona che sta pedinando dalla sua finestra da quando si è trasferito qui, in un inglese scadente mentre la crema solare si asciuga a disagio sulla sua pelle. Forse è arrivato il giorno in cui deve mettere alla prova le sue abilità in inglese: è decisamente pentito di non aver prestato attenzione ai corsi di inglese da ragazzino. Quando era a Parigi e viveva i suoi anni da adolescente ribelle, non poteva fregargliene un emerito cazzo dell'inglese e su tutte le regole sull'accordo soggetto-verbo. Bene, è troppo tardi per tornare indietro e cambiare tutto ora, no? È un fottuto trentunenne adesso per l'amor di dio.

Sorridendo dolcemente, Louis osserva le dita lunghe e delicate di Del Rey che ondeggiano nell'aria, mentre le sue enormi mani fanno gesti avvincenti— e osserva la sua bocca muoversi mentre parla, ancora una volta, lentamente, "Non è un problema se non sei fluente con l'inglese, a patto che possiamo comunque capirci. Sarebbe bello, immagino." Dopo un istante, rimangono lì e si osservano, mentre Louis si gode l'altezza di Del Rey. È così alto, anche se è un po' ingobbito. Passano un paio di secondi e alla fine Del Rey dice: "Sono Harry, comunque. Mi dispiace se sono venuto qui senza preavviso, ho solamente realizzato che non ci eravamo ancora incontrati, il che è un peccato, considerando il fatto che siamo gli unici vicini in questo lato di nine'o'two one'o, quindi... Sì."

 

 

Battendo le palpebre, Louis sopprime una risatina  e fa cenno a Harry di entrare. È così fottutamente sollevato; pensava che il suo vicino si fermasse con l'unico piano di dargli una lezione per averlo praticamente scopato con gli occhi come un pervertito. "Okay, okay," Louis trasalisce lasciandosi sfuggire, " _Bonjour_ , Harry, mi chiamo Louis piacere di conoscerti. Uh,  _veuillez entrer_  (per favore, entra.)"

Harry sorride a denti stretti, mostrando i suoi denti bianchi e perfetti in un modo dolorosamente affascinante, e lo sguardo di Louis non lo abbandona nemmeno per un secondo mentre attraversa la soglia. Le estremità dei suoi stivali dorati puntano l'una verso l'altra in modo accattivante, e le sue gambe lunghe e sottili si muovono in passi calcolati che ricordano quelli di una modella che si esibisce su una passerella. Sente di doversi dare un pizzicotto, perché questo sta accadendo davvero.

"Hai una bella casa, vicino francese." Sussurra Harry da dietro di lui con tono affascinato, come qualsiasi persona che entra nella sua casa per la prima volta.

Louis ridacchia debolmente. "Grazie, vicino  _Anglais_."

Harry lo segue mentre il liscio lo conduce verso le sedie a sdraio — che sono l'una accanto all'altra — Louis prende la camicia dal patio e la indossa, schiarendosi nuovamente la sua gola mentre affronta l'espressione palesemente turbata di Harry.

Il suo battito cardiaco torna improvvisamente irregolare.

"Senti,  _mon amour_ , riguardo a... uh, prima quando mi hai-" Louis comincia a spiegare, finché Harry non rilascia una lieve risatina che lo fa fermare di colpo.

"Amour?" Harry espira con un accento tirato, un sorriso che dipinge le sue labbra. Louis vuole solamente toccare quelle labbra rosse, sentirle contro i polpastrelli delle sue dita. O forse, dipingerle usando le sfumature più rosse che possiede e mostrarle al mondo interno. "Non significa amore in francese?"

Louis può solo annuire alla domanda che gli viene posta, la sua faccia si scalda rapidamente. " _Oui_... M-Mi dispiace."

Scuotendo la testa, Harry sorride e dice "No, è... È bello, mi piace, voglio dire, mi piace, puoi chiamarmi così... Penso che sia... Sì, carino".

Louis sospira di sollievo. "Oh." Harry gli sorride, sfacciato e Louis quasi si scioglie. È allora che Valeria finalmente arriva, fissandolo dritto negli occhi mentre è completamente vestita durante una calda giornata in California, accanto a un piscina lussuosa che vale più della maggior parte delle case della gente, vassoio di succo e biscotti nelle sue mani stabili.

La ringraziano e lei se ne va senza dire una parola. Louis si loda mentalmente per averla assunta, non è affatto curiosa di ficcanasare nella vita di Louis.

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**   

 

Il loro pomeriggio passato insieme risulta grandioso, con grande sollievo da parte di Louis.

 

 

Louis scopre che Harry lavora come cantante presso un nightclub gay chiamato  _Velvety Roses_ , dove dice che suona la chitarra riversando il suo cuore in un pubblico che consiste principalmente in motociclisti e uomini sudati tra i trenta e i quarant'anni. Questo— wow. Questo probabilmente spiega il comportamento seducente e radiante che Harry trasmette nella sua presenza... Louis può sicuramente prevedere il suo successo con questo lavoro, con clienti che spintonano per avere il posto migliore e che cantano insieme a lui, completamente catturati dalla sua voce roca e dalla sua chitarra. Gli uomini probabilmente bramano la sua... Attenzione. Ma non può giudicare; Louis vuole la stessa cosa.

Louis scopre anche che Harry è un ragazzo molto sfacciato, più intelligente di quanto sembri ed anche taciturno. Nonostante ciò è molto felice di sedersi e chiacchierare incessantemente del più e del meno, con quel suo modo sciropposo e lento di parlare, gli occhi verdi scintillanti e... Louis ne rimane completamente catturato.

Normalmente, il liscio avrebbe sospirato e alzato gli occhi al cielo per quanto loquace e  _americano_  sia il suo vicino. Ma c'è qualcosa di molto diverso in Harry, qualcosa che lo rende così delizioso ai suoi occhi che Louis vuole davvero passare del tempo con lui e spingerlo a parlare di più. Anche se in realtà, Louis non è riuscito a capire quello che Harry stava dicendo per la metà del tempo, dato che c'era una barriera linguistica ovvia tra loro. Ma anche così, a lui non sembra nemmeno dispiacere. Ama sentire parlare Harry, anche se non sa esattamente perché sia rimasto tutto questo tempo a casa sua.

 

 

"Mi spiace di non aver portato niente per te, signor Tomlinson, come una torta o qualcosa del genere... Voglio dire, non è quello che si fa per dare il benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati? Accogliere il vicino nel vicinato?" Harry ridacchia rumorosamente, e poi si schiaffa una mano sulla bocca, come se fosse imbarazzato ed emette un suono simile a quello di una foca in calore, "Scusa, di nuovo. È solo un po' ripetitivo, vicino... Vicinato..."

Louis ride. "Va tutto bene, è carino Harry, carino, inoltre, per favore... Louis è il nome.  _Pas_ _monsieur Tommo_."

"Mmm, come desideri,  _Louis_."

Hanno finito i biscotti da qualche ora e anche le loro bevande sono quasi vuote; la luna è alta nel cielo, e le stelle stanno lentamente cominciando ad unirsi al corpo celeste e ad illuminare la notte. È una scena bellissima, ma Louis trova Harry molto più bello.

Inspirando ed espirando, inspirando ed espirando, Louis osserva la languida postura di Harry che si trova stravaccato sulla sedia accanto a lui, e sorride quando i loro sguardi si incontrano. Harry si passa una mano sulla fronte, sistemandosi i ricci sotto la bandana rossa e blu. "Nessun lavoro stasera, Harry?" Chiede Louis, rompendo il silenzio.

E per la prima volta da quando hanno iniziato a parlare, Louis vuole prendersi a testate contro il muro, perché gli occhi di Harry si allargano immediatamente, come se si fosse svegliato da una profonda trance e si fosse appena reso conto che la luna era quasi piena ed illuminava con i loro sorrisi che sembrano essere incollati sui loro volti. "Si sta facendo tardi, dovrei andare," dice Harry a bassa voce.

 

 

Louis annuisce, senza dire altro. Entrambi entrano e si dirigono verso la zona giorno, senza nulla che possa essere sentito nella sua casa vuota oltre che ai loro respiri intrecciati che echeggiano dentro alle mura. Louis scorta Harry sino alla porta e poi la apre per lui.

" _Merci_ , Harry, per-"

"Poco prima, Louis, io—" interviene Harry, girandosi per affrontare Louis, "Volevo farti sapere... Ti ho beccato mentre mi guardavi dalla tua finestra, ma... Io non ... Non lo chiamerei 'beccare', però. Ti ho sempre visto mentre mi guardavi, quindi non ti ho solo notato, ma piuttosto ne sono sempre stato consapevole... Se questo ha senso? Penso che  questa sia la prima volta che mi sorprendi a ricambiare lo sguardo."

Louis lo fissa, la bocca secca mentre la mortificazione gli travolge le vene. "Hai sempre..." I suoi occhi diventano grandi, le guance intorpidite a causa di tutto il calore che si sta allagando così rapidamente. E poi geme, e inizia a divagare, " _Oh mon dieu Je suis tellement désolé.J'espère que j'étais pas bizzarre, oh mon dieu._  (Oh, dio mio. Sono così dispiaciuto, spero di non essere risultato inquietante, oh dio mio.) "

Le risate esplodono dalla gola di Harry e lasciano la sua bocca, facendo prendere un infarto a Louis. "Non so cosa hai appena detto, ma Lou, va tutto bene, va bene, hey." Prende la mano del liscio e la stringe. "Non ti preoccupare, Louis, va tutto bene, non ti rendi conto che... Solo dicendoti di averti beccato ogni volta volevo ammettere che... Anch'io ho fatto lo stesso con te?"

Louis continua a guardare Harry a bocca aperta, davvero— e alla fine Harry sorride ammicante, camminando all'indietro con le mani sulla schiena attraverso il cortile, lasciando un Louis senza parole sulla sua porta d'ingresso, ancora nel suo costume da bagno e maglietta.

E sì, perché Louis non se ne è reso conto comunque? Harry l'ha sempre osservato. Louis lo guarda mentre i suoi capelli rimbalzano sulle sue spalle ed i suoi fianchi ondeggiano disinvoltamente allontanandosi da Louis. Harry l'ha sempre osservato? La mente di Louis torna indietro, rivedendo il sorriso sghembo che Harry gli ha puntato addosso poco prima e la realtà lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco.

Lui l'ha sempre—  _Oh mon Dieu._

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**   

_Lolita, Lana Del Rey_

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**     

 

**Hi babes! Chiara è finalmente tornata con un'altra traduzione. Visti i vari problemi con "Tranquility" (l'autrice ha cancellato la storia ma sto cercando di mediare), non volevo lasciarvi a bocca asciutta.**

**Non aspettatevi che questa storia sia un capolavoro alla "Young & Beautiful" con cinquanta capitoli intensi di evoluzione dei personaggi. E' una semplice storia, di undici capitoli, ma che mi ha letteralmente trasportata al suo interno. **

**Come ci tiene a sottolineare l'autrice, questo è solo il primo capitolo. E si sa che una storia comincia dal secondo!**

**Mi scuso in anticipo se c'è qualsiasi tipo di errore (non esitate a farmelo notare), perché sto passando un brutto periodo di influenza e la febbre mi sta uccidendo dentro.**

**Mi scuso anche se non sarò costante con la pubblicazione dei capitoli, però mi impegnerò a fare del mio meglio!**

***:･ﾟ** **\- Chia** ***:･ﾟ**


	3. ♡ deux: sweet like cinnamon ♡

**_:: baby loves when daddy gets high ::_ **

**Chapitre Deux:**  Sweet Like Cinnamon ♡♡

_Nul ne sait même pas ce qu'était la vie_   
_maintenant je suis dans la et c'est le paradis,_   
_j'ai finalement trouvé vous_   
_Oh, chanter à moi_   
_maintenant ma vie est doux comme la cannelle_   
_comme un putain de rêve Je suis vivant dans_   
_baby love me cause je joue à la radio_   
_(comment vous aimez-moi maintenant?)_

♡♡♡♡

La voce di Chris Martin tiene compagnia a Louis, mentre percorre impaziente la sua stanza stracolma di vestiti accantonati negli angoli più impensabili: deve prepare i bagagli per un mese di permanenza a Parigi. Eh già, andrà al suo vecchio appartamento a Parigi, uno lontano, molto lontano da Phil e Freya. Un appartamento che ha comprato di proposito solo per le sue visite mensili, dovute quasi sempre a causa di Liam. Quel ragazzo quando voleva sapeva essere un vero tormento.

Ma queste visite avvengono anche per lavoro. Grazie alle sue opere, si è guadagnato ben un 20% di ricavo dalle sue mostre a Parigi. E a proposito, è nella merda fino al collo: la scadenza si avvicina e lui non è ancora pronto.

Louis è un artista professionista (lo è stato da quando ha venduto il suo primo quadro a diciannove anni, poco dopo aver lasciato alla spalle la vita parigina), e dopo anni di lavoro incessante passato a buttarsi in ogni sua opera, finalmente ha l'occasione di riempire un'intera galleria. Esatto, adornare un'intera galleria con i suoi stessi capolavori, nessun'altra cosa se non la sua arte, quella di Louis, che sarà il punto focale dell'intero evento.

Questo è ciò a cui Louis William Tomlinson ha sempre aspirato da quando ha preso in mano il suo primo pennello ed ha realizzato che sì, gli piaceva la sensazione di mettere la pittura su tela, ed era anche molto bravo a farlo.

E finalmente è qui, con tutte le sue speranze ed i suoi sogni racchiusi nei palmi delle sue mani tremolanti, Louis sicuramente non manderà tutto a puttane. Cazzo no. Questo lavoro è tutto ciò che ha; questo è ciò che gli permette di mangiare, di vivere confortevolmente e di continuare a indulgere nell'unica cosa che ama, quindi non c'è modo che lui molli proprio ora. Ha una passione per la pittura — e parlando di arte...

Louis guarda oltre la sua finestra (una volta che ha riempito una delle sue due valigie con vestiti, articoli di igiene intima e calze) e cerca di localizzare il ragazzo dai riccioli morbidi e dalle succulenti labbra rosee e carnose. È di nuovo assente, a quanto pare, e l'idea fa sospirare Louis con sconfitta.

Sono passate due settimane dal loro primo incontro a bordo piscina, ed ormai è diventata un'abitudine cercare continuamente la sua presenza, sperando in un saluto, un sorriso o qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma non c'è niente, nemmeno il minimo segno di un paio gambe lunghe che escono dalla sua macchina scintillante o di due spalle larghe che si incurvano mentre cammina verso il portone di casa. E ancora,  _sono passate due settimane._

 

 

Il suo Harry Del Rey. Si chiede come sia assistere ad un suo show... Muoverà la testa a tempo con la musica? Chiuderà gli occhi quando arriverà la sua parte preferita? Che cosa canterà, comunque? Canzoni rock? Indie? Pop?

 

 

Louis si è sempre detto che forse non ha mai intravisto Harry a causa del fatto che lavora di notte, quindi sicuramente la mattina sarà cotto. Un programma che è l'esatto opposto da quello di Louis, molto, e questa nozione dovrebbe alleviare il suo stress. Non è abbastanza, però, apparentemente. Louis ha il desiderio di vederlo di nuovo, anche se sa per certo che questa è solo una stupida cotta. Perché ad essere onesto con se stesso, allora può confessare di non poter mantenere l'immagine di Harry con i suoi stravaganti jeans attillati e le sue bandane di seta fuori dalla sua mente.

E sono passate due dannate settimane. Forse Harry lo sta ignorando. Ma perché dovrebbe? Non sono nemmeno così vicini. Sono "usciti" solo una volta. Non dovrebbe essere così nervoso. Dovrebbe solo darsi una svegliata e tornare al lavoro. Tornare alla realtà. La realtà in cui torna a dipingere a Parigi e non passa ore a preoccuparsi di ragazzi con tatuaggi e labbra rosse e carnose, bellissimi occhi verdi...

E le sue fossette?  _Dio, quelle fossette._

Continua a fare i bagagli, afferrando circa sei sette tele, un paio di pennelli e tre tavolozze. Andando verso i suoi cassetti, Louis estrae anche il kush rimanente e accende una pipa per sé, e poi compone il numero di Nicholas Grimshaw.

Nick risponde al quarto squillo.

" _Bien, bien, bien, regardez qui appelle_  (beh, bene, beh, guarda chi ha chiamato)," Nick, il suo migliore amico e vecchio cliente dice dall'altra parte. " _A quoi dois-je ce plaisir, Mister Big Shot?_ (A cosa devo questo piacere, Mister Big Shot?)"

Louis non può fare a meno che ruotare gli occhi e sbuffard, schernendolo. " _Mon vol pour Paris est dans 7 heures._  (Il mio volo per Parigi è tra sette ore.) Andiamo a sballarci!  _Avant que j'embarque, okay?_  Tu devrais passer. (Prima di salire a bordo, okay? Passa di qui.)

" _Oh, tu retournes a ton—_   (Oh, ritorni al tuo—)"

" _Non, j'ai mon propre appartement, merci beaucoup. Et oui, c'est pour le boulot. J'ai du remplir une galerie entière, tu as oublié? Enfin bon, viens là maintenant. Tu m'as manqué._  (No, ho il mio appartamento, grazie mille. E sì, è una questione di lavoro, devo riempire un'intera galleria, te ne eri dimenticato? Comunque, vieni ora. Mi manchi.)"

Nick ride di gusto, contagiando Louis.

 

 

Lui e Nick, sono molto bravi a fare questo, sono migliori amici e allo stesso tempo si comportano come cane e gatto. Si vogliono un mondo di bene, ma non riescono a stare più di due minuti senza provocarsi a vicenda. Ed è strano, ma ha sempre funzionato. Molto bene, in realtà. Louis sa tutto di Nick, così come Nick sa tutto di lui.

"Mhm, va bene, signorotto prepotente.  _Je suis là dans 10 min!_  (Sarò lì in dieci minuti!)" Nick fa un cinguettio prima di riagganciare. Louis mette il telefono in tasca e continua a fare i bagagli.

Finalmente finisce, dopo un quarto d'ora circa, in orario con l'arrivo di Nick a casa sua.

 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

 

Passa la canna a Nick, ridendo sommessamente mentre espira il fumo rimasto che si muove in pesanti, languidi cerchi nei suoi polmoni. Al momento si trova sdraiato vicino al bordo del letto, scalciando le gambe in aria mentre Nick si lancia di peso vicino a lui.

 

 

Ride dolcemente prendendo un altro lungo e calcolato tiro, schivando i piedi nudi di Louis con la sua mano libera, deviandoli prima che gli colpiscano la mascella. Louis canticchia trionfante quando riesce a coglierlo alla sprovvista e a colpirlo, mettendo entrambe le mani dietro la testa ed emettendo un sospiro di sollievo.

Sono qui da quasi quattro ore e tutto quello che hanno fatto finora è stato fumarsi tutta l'erba che Louis aveva nascosto nei suoi cassetti, ridere di cose che in realtà non fanno ridere e aggiornarsi sulle ultime novità.

L'ultimo pezzettino di erba è stretto tra le dita di Nick, arrotolato saldamente in una piccola spira e rapidamente consumato. Louis non fa altro che pensare al fatto che ha ancora due ore e mezza di tempo prima di doversi incamminare verso l'aeroporto, e non sa che altro fare per ammazzare il tempo. Può benissimo schiacciare un pisolino, certo, il problema è che non ha sonno. Ma è piuttosto dell'umore per... Dei drink, forse.

" _Je n'ai pas demandé, Nick, comment va Hurd?_  (Non te l'ho ancora chiesto, Nick, come sta Hurd?)" Louis opta per una conversazione.

Guardandolo, Nick agita le lunghe ciglia e soffia una striscia di fumo grigio. Fa una smorfia a Louis dopo un istante, probabilmente dopo aver realizzato quello che Louis ha appena chiesto. "Si è scopato Eleanor,  _qu-est-ce que tu crois?_  (Cosa pensavi?)"

"Eleanor?  _Tu veux dire ... La secrétaire qu'il a embauché il y a un an?_  (Vuoi dire ... quella segretaria che ha assunto un anno fa?)" Louis si gratta il naso quando Nick annuisce per confermare. " _Quel enflure Je suis tellement désolé, tu ne méritais pas ça ... Je veux dire, probablement pas._  (Che stronza, mi dispiace tanto, non ti meritavi questo... Voglio dire, probabilmente.) "

Nick sbuffa. " _Pareil._  (Penso la stessa cosa.)"

Louis ridacchia. " _Non, vraiment. Sérieusement, Nick. Merde, je suis un con, désolé. Bien sur, que tu nè le méritais pas._  (No, davvero. Seriamente, Nick. Merda, sono un cazzone, mi dispiace. Non te lo meritavi.)" Louis si siede per abbracciarlo, solo per chiarire il suo punto di vista, ma Nick si limita a dargli una giocosa spinta, facendolo ricadere sul letto.

" _Je comprends, tu le pensais, pas besoin de câlins de pitié, Tommo_  (Ho capito, lo dicevi sul serio, non c'è bisogno di abbracciarmi per pietà, Tommo)," dice Nick, ridendo anche lui. Sta arrossendo, Louis può vedere che sta mentendo, e la considera una piccola vittoria. Non è cosa da tutti i giorni vedere Nick arrossire a causa sua, okay?  Quindi è un evento raro che dovrebbe solo far sentire Louis importante.

" _Très bien, idiot sans cœur_  (Bene, stronzo senza cuore)," gli dice Louis, sorridendo.

"Ad ogni modo," dice Nick con fermezza. " _Tu es partant pour quelques verres? Je connais ce bar où ils font chanter des chansons indie à des Hipsters sur scène et les barman servent de la bonne bière. En plus, tu as encore le temps, non? Et aussi, j'ai entendu que les gars là bas ont des moustaches et des barbes, tu pourrais vouloir un ou deux numéros de plus sur ta liste de contacts._  (Ti vuoi bere un po' di drink? Conosco questo bar dove fanno cantare degli Hipster sul palco e i baristi servono del buon liquore... Hai ancora tempo, vero? In più, ho sentito che lì dentro ci sono anche dei veri uomini con barba e baffi, potresti aggiungere uno o due numeri nella tua lista dei contatti.)"

Nick gli lancia un sorrisetto schembo, quel sorriso raccapricciante che ha sempre in viso quando pensa di andare in giro per una notte, e— davvero, cosa deve fare con il suo migliore amico?

Alza gli occhi al cielo, ma dice di sì.

 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

 

 

E indovinate un po'? Il fottuto bar è il  _Rose Velvet_. Cazzo. 

Sentendo un brivido di eccitazione attraversargli la spina dorsale, si sfrega le mani umidicce a causa del sudore e segue Nick all'interno del bar (gay bar, in realtà).

Da persone mature quali sono, hanno stipulato un accordo: dopo aver bevuto ed essersi divertiti, si va diretti in aeroporto (Louis si era già portato le valigie dietro). 

 

 

Anche se il liscio è abbastanza rassegnato al fatto che Nick probabilmente si porterà a casa colui che classificherà il nuovo uomo della sua vita. Già. Come se Louis non avesse ancora avuto il piacere di conoscere Nicholas Grimshaw.

Scuote la testa, tornando faccia a faccia con la realtà. 

E— questo posto. È  _qui_  che Harry canta, Louis lo sa per certo. Dannazione. Sente il suo cuore salirgli improvvisamente in gola, il battito irregolare mentre si guarda intorno. Il posto è piccolo e nonostante ci sia l'aria condizionata, puzza di vecchi ubriachi vestiti in smoking o giacche di pelle. Quelli devono essere i motociclisti di cui Harry gli ha parlato.

 

 

Quindi è questo allora. Questo è il posto. Quello è il piccolo palcoscenico. Lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. E questi sono gli uomini che guardano Harry esibirsi ogni notte. Non è esattamente il posto che Louis si aspettava, ma. Wow.

Passato qualche minuto da quando Louis e Nick hanno fatto la loro entrata, Louis ha già ingoiato due bicchieri di vodka all'ananas e Nick sta chiacchierando con l'uomo accanto a lui.

Ma ora Louis non riesce più a percepire l'ambiente intorno a lui. Perché quel—quel ragazzo sul palco, è il suo Harry Del Rey. Sta cantando una canzone indie di questo secolo, accompagnata di sottofondo dalla sua chitarra microfonata.

 

_"... Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_   
_Like a fucking dream I'm living in_   
_Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio..."_

 

Canta Harry, strimpellando la chitarra in maniera lenta. 

 

_"... How do you like me now?..."_

 

Sorride mentre canta, le palpebre si chiudono. 

 

 _"... Pick me up and take me like a vitamin_  
 _'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah_  
 _Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_  
 _How do you like me now?..."_  

 

 

La canzone si adatta a lui, pensa Louis. Si adatta molto bene.

 

_"... American dreams came true somehow_   
__I swore I'd chase until I was dead_ _   
__I heard the streets were paved with gold_ _   
__That's what my father said..."_ _

 

 

E sembra — è — fottutamente ipnotizzante, ecco. Dannazione. Così incantevole; così, così bello, con la sua bassa, dolce voce vellutata... Louis non crede di sentirsi bene. Separa le labbra mentre continua ad ascoltarlo in totale venerazione, il pensiero di Harry sfocato nelle sue visioni.

Tutti quei testi criptici e seducenti—

E cazzo. Cazzo!  _È così eccitante_. Che diavolo? A Louis è venuta una semi erezione ascoltando Harry cantare? Questo non è giusto. Non è affatto equo. In più, gli tremano le mani  _da quanto voglia dipingere Harry in questo stato._

Louis deglustisce, osservando sconfitto il bicchiere nella sua mano. Distrazione. Ha bisogno di una distrazione.

Trenta minuti dopo, Louis è decisamente ubriaco con la voce vellutata e roca di Harry che gli manda ancora più in pappa il cervello. Riesce a malapena a distinguere le persone intorno a lui, non ha nemmeno notato Harry che—

"Hey... Penso di conoscerti..."

Louis alza gli occhi. "Hmm?"

"Bonjour, Louis."

Sbattendo le palpebre cercando di focalizzare la sua vista, incontra due occhi color smeraldo brillanti intenti a fissarlo. Le sue labbra rosse si sollevano in un ghigno pigro e seducente. "Harry, ciao."

"Ti dispiace?" Chiede Harry, indicando la sedia vuota accanto a Louis.

Louis scuote la testa. "No... Niente affatto."

 

***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

 

Louis non ricorda che deve andarsene per prendere il suo volo fino a quando nota che è in ritardo di venti minuti.  _Non è un grosso problema_ , pensa,  _può prenotarne un altro domani mattina_. Dopotutto, è lui il suo capo.

E poi, come fa ad andarsene? Sta assistendo ad un dolce Harry brillo ridacchiare graziosamente alle sue battute, mentre si struscia come un gattino nell'incavo del suo collo. 

No, non può andarsene ora. Non ha il potere di alzarsi e uscire da questo locale, trascinandosi dietro le sue valigie nere (che fino a quel momento erano state dimenticate sotto al tavolo). 

Così beve un altro bicchiere di martini.

Sentendosi caldo e intorpidito, Louis inclina la testa di lato per lanciare un'altra occhiata ad Harry. Quest'ultimo è ancora intento a strusciare la sua guancia contro la sua spalla, con un sorriso dolce e pigro sulle sue labbra carnose e le fossette che gli scavano le guance arrossate, "Sei così bello, Harry. Sei il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto... Nella mia vita. "

Guardando lentamente verso l'alto, il sorriso dolce di Harry si trasforma in un ghigno. E Louis in quel momento capisce solo che  _si stanno baciando_. In modo dolce e impercettibile. E poi iniziano improvvisamente ad aumentare il ritmo, con le braccia di Louis avvolte intorno alla sua vita mentre Harry inarca la sua schiena, il petto premuto contro il suo con i loro capezzoli che sfiorano i tessuti delle loro camicie sottili. Le braccia di Harry si stringono forti attorno al collo di Louis. Le loro teste sono inclinate di lato, le labbra bagnate producono suoni osceni, le lingue morbide e scivolose che si aggrovigliano tra di loro. Gli occhi chiusi in concentrazione, uno perso ad assaporare l'altro.

Harry sa di agrumi e alcol e Louis vuole solamente scoparlo.

 

 

Qualche minuto dopo il loro pubblico e spudorato limone (gli uomini nel bar stanno letteralmente fischiando incitandoli a continuare a baciarsi), Harry si tira indietro e chiede "Da te o da me?"

Louis ridacchia, il suo accento francese più forte che mai: "Harry... Siamo vicini di casa, va bene qualsiasi cosa".

Con le braccia ancora avvolte intorno al collo di Louis, il culo piegato verso l'esterno come il ninfomane che è, Harry scuote la testa e mormora: "Lou, non è quello il mio appartamento. Gemma, mia sorella, vive a Beverly Hills. E' lei la tua vicina, non io..."

"Oh."  _Oh, davvero_ , pensa Louis. E questo spiega perché non ha visto Harry da quasi tre settimane, e perché lo vede solo occasionalmente. Louis non se lo aspettava. Ma almeno ora sa che il riccio non stava cercando di evitarlo. "O-Okay, allora... Andiamo da te invece."

"Okay," cinguetta Harry, alzandosi e tirando Louis con sé. Prende la chitarra, si spolvera i jeans e arruffa i ricci.

"Aspetta, lasciami solo..." Louis lascia andare la mano di Harry per prendere le sue valigie da sotto il tavolo. E poi chiama Nick, ora due sedie lontano da lui. " _Je pars en premier: Je vais prendre un autre vol pour demain. Ça va aller ici tout seul?_  (Devo andare ora, prenoterò un altro volo domani. Starai bene qui da solo?)" 

Nick lo saluta. " _Bien sûr, bien sûr. Prende soin de toi, Tommo! Envoies moi un messaggio demain! Amuses toi avec le joli garçon._ (Certo, certo. Prenditi cura di te stesso, Tommo! Mandami un messaggio domani! Divertiti con il bel ragazzo.)" Strizza l'occhio. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma annuisce comunque con un sorriso sciocco. E poi, Nick torna a flirtare con l'uomo con cui ha chiacchierato tutta sera da quando sono arrivati qui. Louis può solo scuotere la testa e lasciare che Harry gli leghi il braccio con il suo, dal momento che non possono tenersi per mano dato sono entrambe occupate.

"Allora, quel ragazzo... È un tuo amico?" Harry chiede una volta che sono fuori e aspettano che un taxi si fermi di fronte a loro. La notte è calda, ma il cielo stasera è bellissimo ed è pieno di stelle: la Luna è una mezzaluna perfetta, le nuvole non si vedono da nessuna parte. Le luci dei lampioni illuminano le strade quasi deserte, le macchine e le motociclette passano occasionalmente e Louis capisce che probabilmente è già mattina. Verso le due, forse?

"Chi?" Louis scherza allora, guardando Harry. "Oh, vuoi dire Nicholas?" Harry annuisce, mordendosi le unghie e sbattendo le palpebre con aria stordita verso Louis. È così fottutamente adorabile... Quegli occhi da Bambi, quei riccioli morbidi, color cioccolato, quelle labbra soffici e dolci che Louis vuole avvolgere intorno al suo membro. Stasera. Oh diavolo sì. "Sì, è il mio migliore amico, in realtà,  _oui_. Ci siamo incontrati a Parigi, era un mio cliente - ho dipinto un ritratto di lui e della sua ex-moglie dopo il loro matrimonio."

"Ex moglie? È gay, no?" mormora Harry, le sopracciglia contratte. Un taxi finalmente si ferma vicino al marciapiede di fronte a loro. L'autista aiuta Louis a caricare le sue valigie, e poi lui e Harry saltano entrambi dentro. Immediatamente, come se si conoscessero da anni, Harry si scaraventa contro il fianco di Louis, rilassandosi dopo aver mormorato il suo indirizzo all'autista. Poggia poi la testa sulla spalla di Louis e il suo battito cardiaco, il suo respiro si stabilizzano.

... A differenza di quello di Louis, che non riesce a far altro che pensare che tra pochi minuti il suo cazzo sarà dentro al culo di Harry.

_Sta succedendo davvero._

"Ehm. Nicholas ha cercato di avere una famiglia con una donna, Harry... Ma ha fallito, sua moglie ha scoperto la sua sessualità anni più tardi prima che potesse rimanere incinta, e così hanno divorziato." Louis spiega, "È... Felice ora, anche se single. "

"Oh", Harry canticchia. "Quanti anni ha?"

"Trentasei", dice semplicemente Louis.

Dopo una lieve pausa, sussurra, "E... Tu?"

Louis sorride, intreccia le dita tra i riccioli di Harry, che stanotte sono senza bandana. "Non vuoi indovinare, fiorellino?"

"Ventotto?" Harry cinguetta, un sorriso sulle sue labbra.

"Wow,  _merci_ ," ride Louis. Harry gli colpisce al fianco, facendolo contorcere. "Bene, trentuno. Ho trentun'anni."

"Non male", riflette Harry, "Sembri più giovane."

Louis sorride. "Ancora,  _merci, mon amour_."

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**   

 

L'appartamento di Harry è piccolo. Una semplice cucina collegata al soggiorno li accolgono non appena entrano.

Ed ecco due porte color crema sistemate lungo un corridoio stretto appena oltre la cucina; una che porta alla camera da letto di Harry e l'altra al bagno. Una porta scorrevole può essere intravista nel soggiorno, che ospita una TV al plasma e tre divani rosa, uno che conduce ad un piccolo balcone dove si può ammirare la città di Los Angeles. Edifici dopo edifici, case su case... Alberi, automobili, lampioni e persone che offrono uno scenario pieno di vita.

E sì,  _sì_ , Louis ama questo posto così fottutamente tanto. È pulito, l'intero pavimento è di parquet e le pareti sono dipinte di verde... Proprio come gli occhi di Harry. Louis adora improvvisamente il colore verde. È il suo nuovo colore preferito. Gli ricorda una rana, però una graziosa, come Harry. 

"Harry Styles," Louis geme nella bocca di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo pompa velocemente il suo membro umido, rendendolo più duro ad ogni movimento. Nel mentre le loro lingue scivolano languide nelle loro bocche.

Sono sdraiati nel letto di Harry ora, Louis sotto di lui, quasi completamente nudi.

Dopo uno, due, tre e altri quattro affondi, Louis rilascia finalmente tutto quello che ha trattenuto da quando ha sentito per la prima volta Harry cantare al Velvety Roses. Ed Harry non può far a meno di ridacchiare, notando come alcuni schizzi gli abbiano raggiunto il viso. Louis gli regge i capelli, spingendo la testa in basso e godendosi la bocca del minore. Può sentire la testa del suo pene colpire la parte posteriore della gola di Harry, ed il riccio non si sta nemmeno lamentando. Nemmeno un po'.  _Fanculo_. È così bravo.

Dopo un po', Louis finalmente cambia le loro posizioni e spoglia Harry, sbottonando la sua camicia trasparente di rose nere e viola, liberandolo dai suoi jeans attillati e— e il ragazzo non si aspettava di vedere tale ...  _meraviglia_. Il corpo di Harry è maledettamente perfetto. Ha la pelle leggermente abbronzata, gli addominali delineati ed i bicipiti in bella mostra. Il corpo slanciato, le gambe lunghe e la postura delicata. Harry è un angelo travestito, e nonostante Louis abbia avuto modo di osservare varie modelle nella sua vita — specialmente in Francia — deve ammettere che Harry le supera tutte.

" _Tu es tellement beau, putain, vraiment super beau, Harry_ (sei così fottutamente bello, cazzo, sei stupendo, Harry)," sospira, posando Harry sui cuscini.

Harry ridacchia. non capisce cosa abbia appena detto, ma sembrava una cosa carina. Mentre Louis si china per rubare un altro rapido bacio ad Harry, si ferma a metà strada quando lo sente sussurrare...

"Daddy." E-  _che diavolo era?_  È tutto così ingiusto. Oh Dio.

 

 

"Harry," Louis mormora con tono spezzato, arrossendo visibilmente, "Cosa..." Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua bocca rosea, in attesa che Harry dica di nuovo quella parola.

"Daddy," sussurra, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra aperte. "Fottimi, daddy." 

 _Cazzo, merda, cazzo, merda_. " _O-oui_ ," Louis scricchiola. "P-Preservativo e lubrificante...?"

Annuendo freneticamente, Harry raggiunge i cassetti accanto al suo letto e tira fuori una bottiglietta ed un pacchetto. Louis li prende entrambi, e poi inizia ad aprirli. Harry, ora più rilassato, allarga le sue gambe per far sì che Louis si metta in mezzo.

Il maggiore non perde altro tempo, tracciando la punta delle sue dita sulla sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire. Il cuore di Louis salta, amando la vista del suo piccolo che reagisce sotto di lui.

Chinandosi, Louis bacia la mascella di Harry nello stesso momento in cui spinge con un dito nel suo buchini. "Ah," geme, inarcando la schiena in risposta alla freddezza del suo dito.

"Così adorabile, piccolo," sussurra contro la sua pelle sudata. Inizia a prepararlo, lo scopa con un solo dito, finché non ne aggiunge un altro, ed il riccio non fa altro che contorcersi dal piacere.

" _Per favore_ ," sussurra, gli occhi che si chiudono in una visibile beatitudine.

Louis rallenta, baciandogli la guancia. "Per favore, cosa?" Chiede, mordicchiandogli l'orecchio. "Dimmi piccolo."

Rilascia un respiro spezzato, visibilmente scosso da tutte le sensazioni che sta provando in quel momento, "Per favore, daddy, fottimi, per favore."

"Non dire altro,  _chéri,_ " dice Louis, sogghignando. Harry sospira profondamente, sentendo Louis far scivolare le dita fuori dal suo buco. Louis si siede e gode del suono del piagnucolio di Harry per la perdita di contatto e di calore. Il maggiore srotola il preservativo sul suo membro eretto e lo cosparge con del lubrificante, massaggiandolo delicatamente. Guardando Harry che si sta mordendo il labbro, Louis gli sorride pigramente e gli chiede "Pronto, piccolo?"

Annuendo, Harry si lamenta mentre la presa sui fianchi di Louis si fa più debole, "Sì,  _sì_ , daddy,  _per favore_ , solo-"

E Louis non aspetta altro. Allinea il suo cazzo al buco di Harry, emettendo un forte sospiro.  _Così reattivo_ ,  Louis non ne ha mai abbastanza di lui. Harry rabbrividisce nel sentirlo nella sua pienezza, godendosi il suo grosso membro che scava all'interno di sé centimetro per centimetro. 

" _Ah_ \- sì, cazzo, sì," il più piccolo pensa di vedere le stelle quando Louis inizia a muoversi, mormorando frasi incoerenti con la fronte grondante di sudore. Louis poggia entrambe le mani ai lati della testa del minore, gli occhi che ruotano indietro per il piacere.

" _Si... serré_  (così ... stretto)," Louis mormora, spingendosi in lui a ritmo incalzante. Harry piagnucola, le mani che stringono le lenzuola. "Così bravo per me, piccolo."

"Sì, daddy,  _sì_ ," grida Harry.

Molte spinte dopo, Louis finalmente arriva all'orgasmo un po' dopo Harry (che nel frattempo si era liberato sulla sua pancia). Louis lo bacia con trasporto, fino a che non si calma. Li pulisce entrambi con un asciugamano, lasciandosi poi cadere di peso sul letto. Harry sbadiglia molteplici volte e Louis finalmente capisce il perché. Sono le tre del mattino.

Si addormentano accoccolati; Harry con la schiena premuta contro il petto di Louis, a cucchiaino.

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**   

 

 

Il suo telefono suona, avvertendolo che tra tre ore ci sarà il suo volo per Parigi. Louis, ancora mezzo addormentato, grugnisce. 

A causa di tutto quel movimento, Harry stringe ancora di più la sua presa dal petto del maggiore, che non può fare a meno di sorridere come un ebete. Sbatte le palpebre e cerca di focalizzare la vista sul ragazzo — avvolto su di lui come un bozzolo —che russa dolcemente, ancora perso nel suo mondo dei sogni. Louis sospira teneramente, tracciando la punta delle dita lungo la linea della mascella di Harry e il lobo dell'orecchio; lungo la guancia arrossata e poi lungo il labbro inferiore. 

Harry è così dannatamente bello, e—e Louis ha baciato quelle labbra la scorsa notte! Le ha morsicate, le ha bagnate e le ha assaggiate. 

Spostandosi a poco a poco, cercando di non svegliare Harry, Louis si siede e inizia a raccogliere i suoi vestiti dal pavimento, posandoli vicino alla sedia.

Guarda Harry ancora una volta. 

Sembra così... Fotogenico. Beh, Louis deve ammettere che l'ha sempre notato, sin dal primo momento in cui i suoi occhi si sono posati su di lui.  _Lui vuole dipingerlo._

Così com'è: La sua pelle morbida e liscia, i tatuaggi che la infangano, quei riccioli che colorerebbe di tutte le sfumature di marrone che possiede. Quelle... Quelle labbra paffute, che richiedono il più acceso dei rossi, e quegli occhi verdi come il più bello degli smeraldi.

Louis deglutisce. E con un ultimo sospiro, decide di andare incontro al suo istinto. Cammina verso le valigie e le apre, tirando fuori tutti i suoi strumenti. Tira fuori una tela e una tavolozza, un paio di tubi di colori ad olio, e poi il pennello più bello che possiede.

 

 

Louis osserva ancora una volta Harry: la sua figura addormentata, pacifica e celestiale, completamente nuda, solo una coperta che copre i suoi attributi...

Si mette al lavoro.

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**   

 

Ci vuole un'ora e mezza prima che Harry iniziasse a sbattere lentamente le palpebre. Louis salta leggermente dallo spavento, ma poi capisce che il suo modello si è svegliato.

"Mi hai... Dipinto mentre dormivo?" la voce roca di Harry è più bassa che mai, gli occhi verdi brillanti illuminati dai raggi del sole.

Louis annuisce, sorridendo imbarazzato. " _Oui, mon amour,_  mi dispiace, sembravi così celestiale che non potevo... Farne a meno."

Harry ridacchia. "No, no, va tutto bene," dice rassicurante, "Mi fa piacere. Uhm, hai finito? O dovrei..."

"Oh, va bene puoi spostarti ora, Harry." Louis ride furbo, "Posso continuare in un altro momento, devo solo perfezionare la pelle. Sarà pronto in poco tempo. L'importante è che abbia finito la faccia." spiega mentre si stringe le spalle con sicurezza.

"Se lo dici tu." Harry sorride, le fossette scoppiettano. Louis appoggia i suoi strumenti proprio mentre Harry si siede nel letto, la coperta che scivola del tutto dal suo corpo nudo. Louis quasi perde i sensi; si astiene dal sbavare e sceglie di camminare verso Harry e baciarlo. Il riccio sposta di scatto la faccia, ridacchiando. "Alito mattutino!" Strilla.

Louis ride, prendendo a coppa la faccia di Harry. "Non mi interessa," si pavoneggia, e poi preme con forza le sue labbra contro le sue.

Harry ride sulla sua bocca, lo fanno entrambi, finché non sono entrambi sdraiati sul letto, lottando a vicenda. Louis gli fa il solletico, e tutto ciò che Harry può fare è contorcersi e strilalre. Louis lo inchioda sul letto, ed Harry lo guarda, sorridendo. "Ho un volo da prendere, piccolo, il jet se ne va tra un'ora," sussurra Louis, diventando serio.

Il sorriso di Harry vacilla un po'. "Dove?" Mormora, lo sguardo concentrato su quello di Louis.

"Parigi, ho del lavoro da fare, ho una galleria d'arte da riempire..."

"Oh, è... Fantastico, Lou."

Louis annuisce. "Lo è."

"Tornerai...?" domanda Harry, con quella che Louis presume sia speranza che lampeggia dentro ai suoi occhi.

Louis sospira, scuotendo la testa. "Certo, Harry! California è casa, Parigi no."

"Ah, beh... allora credo di doverti lasciare ai tuoi doveri ," dice Harry, sorridendo.

"Mhmm," mormora Louis e poi si sporge e cattura di nuovo le labbra di Harry, mordendogli il labbro superiore solo per passarci la lingua sopra " _On se voit dans un mois_  (ci vediamo tra un mese ), è quello che dice prima di raccattare le sue cose e lasciare l'appartamento di Harry.

 

 

 ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**     

**Scusate per gli eventuali errori (sono sicura che ci saranno) ma questo capitolo non è stato revisionato al meglio. Mi dispiaceva non pubblicare niente, dato che sono rimasta a casa una settimana da scuola per l'influenza ed ora devo rimettermi al passo con il programma.**

**Quindi vi avviso di già che per il prossimo capitolo ci vorrà un po'!**


End file.
